


The long goodbye

by lizlybear



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Danny "Danno" Williams, Danny is very much Steve sexual, Danny's grandma is diagnosed with a terminal illness, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, I'm working in all the cliche's, M/M, Marriage of Convenience, Mutual Pining, POV Change, Top Steve McGarrett, based on the movie The Farewell, oh no there is only one bed, there is pining in here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-17 00:50:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21045578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizlybear/pseuds/lizlybear
Summary: Danny's grandmother is diagnosed with stage 4 lung cancer and his family decides to not tell her about it because of reasons. Fair enough they want the whole family to be able to say goodbye, only to get them together they need either a wedding or a funeral. As it happens Danny is the only one that fits the bill for a quick fix wedding. Steve is all too happy to go along with the scheme, adding some touches of his own and hoping to win Danny over.





	1. The idea

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文-普通话 國語 available: [【翻译】【McDanno】The long goodbye 漫长的告别](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23105905) by [halfbakedcookies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfbakedcookies/pseuds/halfbakedcookies)

*Clara Williams POV*

A shell shocked Clara Denise Williams walks out of the doctors office. She plonks down on a uncomfortable plastic chair and sighs. The doctor just told her that her mother in law has stage four lung cancer. They’re giving her three months, six at best. She sniffs, holding back a sob. A door opens and then Fiona is there, so she wipes her eyes and puts on a big smile.

“Ma, hey. Ready to go?”

“I need to hear the results and then we can go.”

“No, I already have them. Nothing going on, the spots are scar tissue left from the pneumonia you had two months ago. We do have to pick up some medicine for you on the way out.”

Fiona coughs, and takes Clara’s arm.

“See, I told it was nothing. You’re a worry wart. No wonder Daniel is such nervous Nelly.”

“Daniel is not a nervous Nelly, now if you said a Jewish grandmother then I would’ve had to agree.”

They laugh and Fiona starts one of her favourite memories, when Matt had fallen sick Danny had been adamant about taking care of his little brother. She listens with half an ear. Because she just realised she is going to have to tell the family that the great Fiona Alberta Williams is going to die. Danny, dear sweet Danny, can’t keep his emotions to himself even if he tries. He’s the only one of her children who can’t lie, it’s why he became a cop.

After she drops Fiona off at home, she texts Stella and Bridget telling them to meet her in an hour. 

******

She discusses the prognosis and after a lot of yelling and crying, Eddie reminds his daughters that their Grandmother herself believes that telling is dying sooner. She thinks it’s not the cancer but the fear that kills them that much quicker. In the end they agree that it might be better for Fiona to not know. Eddie is still in shock, somewhere in between denial and anger. 

“We need to tell the rest of the family, they’ll want a chance to say goodbye.”

Clara squeezes her husband's hand and takes a deep breath.

“Considering the timeline given by the doctors, we need a good reason to get them together on very short notice.”

They all sink into thought at that until Stella suddenly shouts out.

“A wedding!”

Clara purses her lips at the loud shout. Stella ignores her and Bridget asks what she means.

“Our family is big, so we only see everyone for funerals and weddings”

Clara cheers up, yes this is a good idea but then Bridget ruins it.

“We don’t have anyone in our super big family who is ready to pretend marriage. Because I assume you don’t mean we are going to force someone to actually marry just to get out from telling Grandma she is dying.”

“Ugh no, but the only one old enough is Eric and he isn’t dating anyone at the moment. The rest is already married or together for like three months and you know grandma, she is always in everyone’s business so she would know straight away.”

“Danny.”

Clara, Stella and Bridget all turn to look at Eddie.

“What? She met Steve once through a video call with Gracie and Charlie, and now she’s convinced that they are in a relationship. Do you have any idea how many times she asked me when Danny is going to officially introduce ‘that sailor’ to the family? I think she tells him at least once a month that it’s okay to be bisexual.”

Clara claps her hands, a small smile on her face.

“All right, it’s settled. Stella, you and your dad make sure the rest of the family is informed, tell them not to contact Danny until he’s here. Because he is going to try and get out of it. Bridget, darling, we will need invitations to be send out tomorrow. I’ll try to make Danny see this is the best option.”

Eddie starts with a call to his brothers and sister, asking them to come over for dinner. Before she leaves Stella sends out individual texts to the rest of the family for a drink that evening. Bridget is already on the phone with a printing company.

“Mom? When is the ceremony?”

Clara closes her eyes, quickly calculating everything that still needs to be arranged and comes up with next week Friday. She relays it and marks the date in the calendar. The twenty seventh of January. It’ll be short notice but doable.

An hour later Clara is still breaking her brain over how to break the news to Danny. She can’t tell him herself, because hearing her baby boy break down and not being able to be there will devastate her. She needs someone who will tell him and be there to help him through the initial shock. Rachel is an option, she thinks, only she's reluctant to ask because she wants to keep that woman out of Danny’s life as much as possible. She doesn’t hate her per se, she’s a wonderful mother to her grandkids but she screwed Danny over without remorse and that wasn’t something she can forgive.

“Call Steve, darling.”

“Steve?”

“Yes.”

Eddie tells her decisively.

“How can you be so sure?”

“Because I have eyes, and that man loves our son and vice versa. He knows how much Ma means to Danny and he’ll be able to be the rock Danny is going to need.”

“Have I told you lately that I love you? Because Eds, I love you so much. And I’m so sorry that this is happening.”

Eddie leans in and kisses her head, ‘I know darling’ before getting the good whiskey from the bottom shelf and retreats to the living room. He’s already closing up, hiding away his emotions. Matty was the same, Stella too. Bridget and Danny are more like her, unapologetically wearing their heart on their sleeve. She sniffs, her eyes watering. Wiping them away, she straightens her back, no time for a break down. It takes her another minute to actually call Steve. It rings twice before she suddenly realises the time difference. She glances at the clock, it’s ten past seven in the morning over there. Not to early then.

“Ma?”

“Ah yes, hello dear. I wasn’t expecting you. Can you put Steve on the phone please?”

“Are you kidding me? Why are you calling my partner at ass o’clock in the morning?”

“Language darling. Why are you picking up your partner’s phone this early in the morning? Mm? Something you want to share with your mother?”

She can practically see the flush that is sure to colour his face as he blusters and huffs something about a case and not that kind of partners.

“Are you sure dear? I mean you know we love you no matter what right?”

“Jesus Ma! No. Okay. Drop it. Now tell me why are you calling? Is something wrong? You don’t sound right.”

Before she can answer she can hear Steve in the background.

_ Is that my phone? Who’s calling? Why are you red? Give me the phone Danny!  
_

There’s a brief struggle before an out of breath Steve answers.

“Hi, good morning.”

“Good morning dear, I called at a bad time. Can you call me back as soon as Danny leaves your side?”

“Hi Clara. That won’t be necessary Danny is down in the kitchen. We can talk.”

Clara sighs, and tells Steve what happened and how they are planning to resolve it. How Fiona was Danny’s favourite granny and they were afraid that Danny would not be able to keep his emotions in check but they needed this to happen. Steve agrees.

“I will get him on board with this, Clara. No worries, he’ll be difficult for about a day and then he’ll realise this is the best option. I’ll make sure the kids are cleared to come with us.”

“Thank you darling, you are a treasure.”

“No problem, I’ll call you tomorrow with an update.”

“Steve!”

Clara shouts out before he can hang up.

“Yes?”

“Call me mom or ma, okay? You’re going to be sort of family soon.”

There’s a pause on the other side before she hears a soft reply.

“Okay, I’ll call you tomorrow.”

Clara is smiling as she hangs up, she walks towards the living room and kisses Eddie.

“You were right.”

“Mmm, about what?”

She shakes her head, grabs the bottle and shuffles back into the kitchen. She pours a shot for herself before she pulls out her biggest saucepan, lots of mouths to feed tonight.

TBC


	2. Making it happen

POV Danny Williams.

Danny slams the cupboard closed, hard. Why the hell is his mother calling his Steve and why is she implying that he and Steve are .. What? That he and Steve are a couple? Ha. Danny is not bisexual. Beside a fun night in college with his then girlfriend and a friend, a male friend, he has never looked at another man before. Until Steve that is and he didn’t start out that way. His love grew into this big burning thing over the years, and it took Steve rising out of the ocean all wet and glistening for Danny’s libido to catch on. After that he had a quiet identity crisis with lots of porn and anonymous questions on lgbtq forums only for him to settle on being Steve sexual. Steve of course doesn’t know anything about this. Only Grace knows, he flushes as he recalls her soft question ‘so uncle Steve huh?’ before she sat him down and took her time explaining about search histories and how to delete them. The third step on the stairs creaks, indicating Steve is heading down. Taking a deep breath he pours two cups of coffee, refusing to put butter in Steve’s because butter in coffee is just not done.

Steve enters the kitchen, not looking at Danny as he cuts off a slice of butter, slowly stirring it into his coffee.

“Really? You are going to leave me hanging?”

Steve’s face is doing a thing, Danny recognises it but can’t place it.

“What? Did someone die?”

“No I’m just .. uhm .. Let’s sit down okay?”

A jolt of fear surges through him, Jesus he was being sarcastic. He doesn’t resist as Steve steers him to the chairs.

“Right. So I need you to listen to me and not interrupt. Also I’m going to need your phone and your keys.”

“Like hell, tell me. Now!”

Steve sighs and Danny bristles, only to be robbed of his phone and keys in the next second. Sneaky ninja asshole.

“As you know that was your mother.”

When Steve stays silent, Danny leans forward.

“Steven. Come on you are scaring me. Just tell me already.”

“It’s Grandma Williams. The scan showed them stage four lung cancer babe. I’m so sorry.”

Danny’s mind whites out for a long second before denial kicks in. He sees Steve reaching out but he pulls his hands away from the table.

“Nope, not possible. She texted me to let me know that it was scar tissue.”

“Danny .. “

“NO! My eighty five year old grandma texted me this morning to tell me that she is FINE. I don’t know what kind of sick joke you are playing but it ends here.”

“Danny, babe. Please listen to me. Your mother was with her this morning, they told her.”

“No. no no no this is not happening. She is fine. My mother would have told me herself.”

“Danny, please. Your mom will see you soon and she’ll explain why she didn’t tell you.”

Danny abruptly stands up and holds out his hand.

“Danny. You can’t call your grandma. She doesn’t know. Your parents decided that telling her would cause more harm than good.”

He violently shakes his head and pushes his hand forward. Instead of handing him his phone like he’s supposed to, Steve stands up and wraps him up in a hug. Danny drops his arms and looks up to the ceiling, trying to keep the salt water in. Steve is murmuring soft reassurances and suddenly the dam breaks. He buries his face into Steve’s chest as the first sob escapes him. Steve’s arms tighten around him and Danny clutches the back of his shirt as he falls apart completely. Steve continues to hold him throughout his break down. When he finally calms down their coffee is cold. Without looking at Steve, Danny mumbles out an apology and escapes to the downstairs bathroom. He splashes his face with water, gulps down a glass of it before taking a good look at himself in the mirror. Puffy eyes, check. Angry red splotches, check. Oh God, his Fi is dying. Stage fucking four lung cancer. He still has so much to learn from her, to talk about. He’s acutely aware just how far away from his family he is. A stab of resentment towards Rachel pierces through his pain. He needs to call his father, get a ticket and .. he deflates. Wait for her to die? If, and it’s a big if, everyone manages to keep this to themselves he can’t talk to her about it. He won’t be able to actually say goodbye. Fuck.

A knock on the door startles him out of his thoughts. 

“Danny? Are you coming out?”

Danny laughs out loud at that, remembering just last week when his tiny grandmother asked him the same thing over a video call. Jesus. A hesitant _ ‘Danny?’ _ sounds again. He opens the door to Steve standing there looking worried. He gestures for Steve to move and he follows him to the kitchen. Plonking down into a chair he stares Steve down.

“Why did she tell you? Why didn’t she call me?”

“Well, uhm. Your dad wants to give everyone a chance to say goodbye. Only your family is big and uh .. well your sister pointed out that you guys only meet up when there is a funeral or a .."

“Wedding.”

Danny finishes, and narrows his eyes. His mother is a master manipulator and Steve is an easy target. He takes a deep breath.

“What did you promise her?!”

“Well, since your cousins are all pretty young and apparently your grandmother already thinks we are hiding a relationship, we are uh .. goingtopretendtomarrysothatthewholefamilyhasan excusetocometogether.”

Danny sits back and places his hands around his mug, looking into the still steaming coffee.

“I could have sworn you just told me that we are going to get married to keep my dying grandmother from finding out she is dying but that can’t be it. You know why? Because we are normal people and we’re not actually crazy and my partner, my very straight Navy SEAL partner is not stupid enough to agree to such an harebrained scheme.”

“That’s not true.”

“Huh? What’s not true? The fake marriage part? Or the part where you actually agreed to it.”

Steve clears his throat.

“The straight partner part.”

Oh. Danny blanches. Well fuck.

“Same.”

He blinks, that wasn’t what he wanted to say. Steve is looking at him and Danny needs to not think about this right now. So he ploughs on.

“I’m contacting Amy, she and Henry have been together for six months now so she can get fake married. Will you check out flights for us and the kids?”

Steve nods his head and pulls the laptop towards him while Danny calls Amy. Only she doesn’t answer. Margery isn’t available, George doesn’t pick up, Vito’s phone is off, Patrick’s voicemail tells him to leave a message and Nora and Brady don’t have time to talk. He tries his sisters but they tell him to suck it up and ask Steve to text Bridget the address of his sister and mother.

“See what you did?” He yells at Steve “She already blocked all our escape routes! We are doomed Steven!” 

Steve is still clicking away on the laptop and gives no indication that he actually heard Danny.

“Oh great, we aren’t even married yet and here you are already ignoring me.”

“Sorry, dearest. What was that?”

He throws a pen at Steve while he selects Rachel’s name on his phone. He talks to her, explains what’s happening and if he can take Grace and Charlie with him to Jersey. She is understanding, and agrees to it almost immediately. His next call is to both schools, luckily he has no problems there. He is free to take his kids with him, if Rachel agrees on paper. So he shoots her a text and she responds right away. He looks at the clock, it’s barely nine and he feels drained. He sinks down onto the chair and lays his head on the table.

“Babe?”

“Yes?”

“You booked us a flight yet?”

“Yeah, we are leaving tomorrow morning. Junior will drop us off.”

“Okay, I know it’s short notice but I’m not up for work today and I’m taking the rest of the week as well.”

He turns his head so he can see Steve. His apparently not so straight partner. Who is currently watching him with a soft smile on his face.

“That’s okay baby, I’ll make sure your boss knows.”

He smiles at Steve’s endearment, god he’s so screwed. Minutes pass and Steve closes the laptop.

“Come on, you need a nap.”

He urges Danny up despite his protests and guides him up the stairs to Steve’s bedroom. Steve sits him down on the bed and tugs at his dress shirt. He slaps Steve’s hands away, kicks off his shoes and dresses down to his under shirt and boxers. 

Steve turns on the fan above the bed as Danny curls up on his side. He feels Steve’s fingers trailing through his hair, before hot lips touch his brow. He sighs as he lets himself drift off. 

******

He wakes up to hushed noises just outside the bedroom. Blinking into consciousness, he watches the door open to a sliver. He smiles when a tiny blond head pokes through the opening. The moment they make eye contact the door flies open and Charlie runs and jumps onto the bed.

“He's awake uncle Steve!”

“Yeah buddy I see that. Danno, I got a lunch plate ready down stairs.”

He turns and leaves the room, as Danny pulls a giggling boy into his arms. The morning comes rushing back, he buries his nose in the blond hair. He tries but fails to keep in a sob. Charlie stills and turns around, planting little kisses onto his face.

“I’ll make it better Danno.”

Danny smiles through his tears.

“I don’t know if you can but I love you for trying bud.”

He hears the third step creak and expects Steve to come in, only it’s Grace and he can tell she’s been crying. He opens his arms and she rushes forward, squashing Charlie between them. They lie like that for a long minutes, Grace sobbing into his shoulder and Charlie now showering his big sister with kisses. When Steve comes in he stands there watching them with the softest look on his face. Charlie reaches out to Steve.

“Come on uncle Steve, we are having a cuddle because Danno and Grace are sad.”

Danny’s heart melts at that, Steve’s too, he can tell. What he doesn’t expect is for Steve to actually join them. He spoons up behind Danny, wrapping his larger frame around them. Danny sinks into the embrace, taking the offered comfort. Grace finally calms down but they stay in bed for a little while longer. Eventually Steve takes them downstairs leaving Danny to dress and freshen up. Ten minutes later he joins them in the kitchen, watching Charlie kicking his legs out while drawing what seems to be an ocean. Grace is on her phone, probably texting Will. Steve, as promised, drops a plate of pancakes in front of him. He slowly devours them, drinking coffee, watching Steve putter around the kitchen and both his kids with him. This is it. This is what he wants. No what he needs. He suddenly understands with clarity why his grandma keeps badgering him to take the next step. Danny realises he’s ready for the next step, has been ready for a while. Not knowing where Steve stood was obviously a big factor in not making a move. Also, is he willing to risk exactly this only for it to, inevitably, blow up in his face. Is he prepared to lose Steve by acting on feelings he isn’t sure are returned. If Steve really is bi, then he clearly isn’t interested in Danny. Otherwise he would have made a move, right? They’ve been flirting, of sorts, for years. Steve to his knowledge has only dated women in all the time Danny has known him. Granted, Danny did too, but he isn’t bi. He’s Steve sexual. A tap against his head draws him out of his musings.

“Don’t think so hard, you might break something.”

“Ha freaking ha.”

“I picked up a bag for Charlie, and Grace already packed hers. Yours is by the door, please look through it and see if you need anything else. I called Jerry, he’ll water the plants and manage your mail. Lou will take over the team for as long as needed. Our flight leaves tomorrow at seven.”

Danny smiles and swats Steve’s shoulder on his way to the sink.

“I knew there was a reason I kept you around.”

Steve shakes his head but doesn’t respond, Danny picks up his bag and sifts through the contents.

“You didn’t pack my suit?”

“Nah, I figured your mom will arrange for two rentals. Because your sister texted me asking for our sizes.”

“Mm she did huh? Looks like everything is ready then. How about we get shave ice?”

Charlie is excitedly jumping up and down and Grace is rolling her eyes but she doesn’t protest to the plan. Just as they are about to leave the Golden Girls theme song starts playing and Danny scrambles for his phone. He looks at the screen and promptly drops his phone. It’s Grace that picks it up and answers the video call. She holds up the phone but they only see a darkish screen.

“Hello? Grandma Fi?”

“Oh, hello dear, I thought I was calling your father?”

“Yes, you are. He’s here. What am I looking at now?”

“Well I don’t know sweetie, I can’t really see through the phone now can I?”

Danny barks out a laugh and Steve chuckles.

“You are video calling Fi, put the phone in front of your face.”

The phone moves and suddenly Fi’s face fills the screen.

“Ah there you are. Hello darlings. Steve, good to see you again.”

She gives Danny a pointed look. He turns red, Grace giggles while Steve gives Fi a goofy smile.

“We’re going out for shave ice.”

Charlie calls out and Grace angles the phone down.

“Goodness me, isn’t that dangerous? Shaving the abominable snowman?”

Charlie giggles.

“No silly, Kame isn’t a snowman. He has the best shave ice on the Island.”

Danny rolls his eyes, leave it to Kame to indoctrinate his kids. Steve picks Charlie up so Grace can get them all on screen. Danny’s eyes water and he looks up to the ceiling while Charlie and Fi chatter away. A throat is cleared and Danny swallows thickly before he turns his eyes to the screen.

"Did you get my message Danny boy?”

He can see Steve mouthing _ ‘Danny boy’ _ in his peripheral and he pinches him. Steve yelps and Grace smiles.

“Yes Fi I got it. I was just waiting for a good time to call you back.”

His voice wavers and Steve’s warm hand is suddenly on his lower back. He soaks up the support, focussing on the hand rather than trying not to cry.

“Now is a good as time as any, I’m free.”

Danny shakes his head, smiling.

“Yes it is. So how are you holding up?”

“Good, good. Just this damn cough. It’s killing me.”

Danny is aware of the strangled noise leaving his throat, his eyes are burning again. Fi leans in, her face big on the screen.

“Are you crying? What’s going on?”

Steve takes over and Danny makes a mental note to thank him later.

“Just some sand in his eye, The door is open and we have a private beach ma’am.”

“Oh? Really? Is the house yours?”

“Yes ma’am. As is the ground it stands on.”

Fi leans in again, looking directly at Danny she whispers.

“This one’s a keeper Danny boy. He owns the house _ and _ he’s good looking.”

Danny groans while Steve and Grace burst out into laughter.

“Right, I’ll keep that in mind Fi.”

“Good. Now, I won’t keep you any longer, just wanted to check in.”

“Bye grandma.”

“See you later alligator!”

“Goodbye ma’am.”

“Bye Fi, we’ll talk soon okay?”

“Goodbye my darlings.”

They wait for her to hang up, but she doesn’t and the phone is now pointing at the ceiling. They hear Fi talking though.

“You believe me now Agnes? I told you my Danny boy bagged a real life Navy man.”

They hear a huff from who they presume is Agnes.

“I never said I didn’t believe you Fiona. I just said it was highly unlikely.”

Danny can actually feel his ears burn as he reaches over to tap the end call button. He holds up his finger as he slides his phone into his pocket.

“Not a word from either one of you.”

They obey him and he manages to ignore the guffawing behind him as he follows Charlie, who is chanting ‘shave ice, shave ice’ under his breath, to the car.

******

Their flight is uneventful and they arrive at their hotel at six thirty. Steve checks them in, while Danny calls his mother.

“Hi, it’s me. We are just checking into the hotel. Steve is going to stay with the kids and I’m coming over after dinner okay?”

“Of course dear. I’ll see you soon.”

Steve is accepting a key as he hangs up. They gather the bags and enter the lift. The have a junior suite, which means two bedrooms and a small living area. He leaves Steve and Grace to order room service so he can give Charlie a quick shower and help him into his pjs. A clean and clearly exhausted Charlie proceeds to curl up besides Steve while Grace is flipping channels. They eat dinner while watching a Star Gate rerun. After Dinner Charlie demands that Steve reads him a story and Grace is going for a bath. Danny offers her to come with him but she waves him away. He kisses her cheek and ruffles Charlie's hair, dropping a kiss to his head. Steve looks up at him and before Danny can talk himself out of it he dips his head and places a kiss on his cheek. He murmurs a ‘thank you’ as he pulls back. When he opens the door he turns around to find Grace watching him with interest and Steve sitting on the couch with his fingertips pressed to his cheek. He waves goodbye, closing the door behind him.

TBC


	3. The explanation

Danny POV

He knocks on the back door of his childhood home, his mother yells at him to come in.

“Jesus ma, I could have been anyone. I taught you better than this.”

His mother laughs, even though she is already crying and he rushes forward wrapping her up in his arms as she genuinely starts to sob. He sees his father sitting on the couch over her shoulder, he’s silently crying but not saying anything. He hugs his mother closer, barely aware of his sister coming into the hug. They stand like that for ages, talking over each other, crying and cursing.

“Why didn’t you tell me? God damn it Ma, I needed to hear it from you!”

“Oh love, I wanted too. I did. but I couldn’t, not over the phone so I made Steve stand in for me.”

Danny nods his head, he can accept that. They move to the living room, Stella is sitting with his dad and he plops down next to them. He grabs his father’s hand, squeezing it before he pulls Stella into a quick hug. He grabs the half empty bottle of Glengoyne single malt and pours himself a glass.

“Is there really nothing they can do?”

His dad sighs.

“No, the only thing left is pain medication.”

They sit, talk and drink for hours. Halfway drunk Danny finally decides to broach the elephant in the room.

“So who came up with the brilliant idea of a wedding ceremony?”

Stella almost chokes on her whiskey and Bridget starts laughing.

“I knew it was you." he points at Stella "Why me?”

Hi mother clears her throat and smiles.

“That was actually your father. He suggested you and Steve because your grandmother thinks you two are as subtle as a brick through a window.”

“I’m not in a relationship with Steve!”

Stella leans forward, slapping his knee.

“But you want to be.”

Danny splutters in denial, while Bridget start to sing song _ ‘Steve and Danny sitting in a tree’ _ .

“Danny, darling. I don’t know why you keep insisting you are not in a relationship. It’s clear to anyone who looks at you two.”

Danny waves the comments away.

“Steve and me? We are better off as friends. If this farce ruins my friendship I will never forgive you.”

“Oh god Danny, for once in your life fight for something will you!”

Stella sounds almost angry with him and Danny frowns.

“I fight for me all the time.”

“No you don’t. You let Rachel rob you blind during the divorce, she took everything from you. And when she told the court that Grace would be better off without you, you let her. Even though you could have sued her for infidelity! Then you let her take Gracie to Hawaii, forcing you to move as well.”

“Hey! No. I didn’t let her do anything. Grace saw enough of us fighting, it’s the kids that suffer! As you well know!”

“Do not start with me Daniel. Lorenzo was a deadbeat sure, but at least he didn’t make a fool out of me before he left. And you let _ her _do it twice. But then shame on you, right?”

“Oi! That has nothing to do with Steve and me.”

“Yes it does Danny. Don’t you see. I, we, all had to see you become a shadow of yourself. _ She _ did that. And then you met Steve and we got the old Danny back. And now you are telling me that you are too scared to take a chance.”

Stella is on the verge of crying, and Danny isn’t far behind.

“I just want you to be happy Danny.”

Standing up he pulls her up and into a tight embrace.

“I’m happy, I promise. I love you.”

“I love you too. So much. I miss you. We needed you here Danny. She took you away.”

Stella sniffs into his shoulder.

“Shhh I’m sorry. I should have fought harder.”

She hits him then.

“No. that was unfair. I know you tried. You are a great father Danny. Grace and Charlie are lucky. As is Eric. Thank you for looking out for him.”

His mother suddenly claps her hands together, standing she points at them.

“You .. I.. Eds, you tell them.”

His father shakes his head and pours them all another shot.

“What your mother is trying to say, is that she loves you and she’s happy you made up.”

Stella gives him a watery smile and he squeezes her before picking up his glass and holding it up in a toast.

“I love you guys.”

After that his dad nods off and they call it a night. At the door Bridget hugs Danny.

“She’s right brother dearest. Fight for him.”

She whispers in his ear just before kissing his cheek.

Danny walks to the hotel, the cold air clears his mind. He knew that his leaving created some resentment but he never knew how hard it hit Stella. His family is everything to him. They know that. Or at least he thought they did. It hurt, hearing how his sister saw him but he couldn’t blame her. It’s what happened after all. At the time he thought it best to settle, so he took the easy way out. He only ever fought for Grace and Charlie. Were they right? Should he go after what he wanted for once? Only Steve never gave him an indication that he’d be open to Danny’s advances. He takes a deep breath, later. That is all for later. Now he needs to focus on Fi and getting through the next week. 

******

When he enters the hotel room, Steve is dozing on the couch with a sleeping Grace plastered against him. He loses his gloves and scarf, pushing them into his pocket before hanging up his jacket. He tip toes towards the couch, shutting off the tv on his way there. Danny leans forward intending to wake up Steve only to find him already awake. Steve is looking at him with an adorable frown on his handsome face.

“You smell like a liquor store Danny.”

“Shhhh. Can you put her to bed?”

Steve nods and carefully sits up without disturbing Gracie. He follows Steve as he carries her to her bed. Charlie sniffs in his sleep, Danny kisses his brow and pulls up the blanket. He turns to Grace and repeats the action, smiling when Steve copies him with Charlie.

They close the door and look at each other. Danny is the first to look away, he grabs his bag and moves towards the bathroom.

“I’m going for a shower.”

“Sure, see you in a few minutes.”

“We are not in the Navy and you can’t force your stupid three minute shower on me.”

“Ha, that’s what you think.”

Danny's cock twitches and he sucks in a breath, fuck. Has Steve always been such a tease? He shakes his head and moves forward. He fishes his toiletries out of the bag, folds his clothes and hops into the shower. Turning the head towards the wall he waits for the water to heat up. He can still smell Steve’s body wash, his cock twitches again. Steam rises around him and he steps into the hot water stream. He adjusts his stance and takes his cock into his hand. He swipes a thumb over the sensitive head and shudders. Eyeing the bottle of body wash, he smirks and reaches for it. Oh yeah, the slide is so much smoother, he squeezes and tugs until he’s right at the edge. He closes his eyes and cums with Steve’s wet, glistening body in his mind. He wraps up quickly after that. 

Danny stops short upon entering the room. Blinking, it takes a second to process what he’s seeing. A bed. One bed. With Steve in it. A king size bed, with a bare chested Steve in it. He closes his eyes and counts to three, certain his mind is playing tricks but when he opens them the image isn’t changed.

“Sorry, there are no extra duvets. And we put the kids in the room with the singles.”

“I can see that.” He licks his suddenly dry lips. “We’re best friends, right? We can sleep in the same bed without it being weird.”

“Best friends yeah. Sure.”

Danny squints at Steve, it almost sounded resigned. He shrugs it off, takes a deep breath and walks over to the bed. Slipping beneath the duvet, he sets an alarm on his phone even though he’s sure Charlie will wake them up before half seven. He turns to Steve, who is already looking at him.

“How are your parents holding up?”

“Dad’s not talking, mum’s actually keeping things together. I think it hasn’t really sunk in yet. We are all still in the denial phase.”

“And you? How are you doing?”

“I’m .. I’m good.”

Steve gives him a look.

“No really, tomorrow we see the rest of the family and I think Ma wants us to hand deliver the invitation.”

“Denial is a nice place to visit, but you don’t want to live there.”

“Did you read that on a fortune cookie?”

“Beermat actually.”

Danny snorts.

“Go to sleep you goof.”

Steve turns off the light and rolls onto his back. Danny leans on his elbow, taking his partner in.

“Steve?”

“Yes Daniel?”

“Thank you. For everything.”

“No thanks needed. You know I love you.”

“I love you too. Night”

“Night.”

Danny turns on his belly and burrows into his pillow.

“Did you use my body wash?”

Damn Steve and his nose, he guiltily ignores the question and eventually drifts off. 

*****

Danny wakes up briefly during the night, Steve is wrapped around him. He’s lulled back to sleep by the steady beat of Steve’s heart. The second time he wakes it’s to Steve untangling himself. Minutes later Charlie snuggles up to him and he feels Steve’s fingers card through his hair.

“I’m going for a run with Gracie, we’ll be back before breakfast.”

He slaps the fingers away and falls back into sleep. The third time he wakes up is to Charlie’s giggles as he tries to wriggle out of Danny’s arms. He lets the little boy go because he can hear Grace and Steve in the main living area. The bed dips and Danny rolls onto his back, squinting at a freshly showered Steve.

“Had a good run then?”

“The best, you should join us next time”

“Nah, that’s your thing.”

Once everyone is dressed they have breakfast in the hotel restaurant before they set out to meet up with his parents and sisters. Introducing Steve to his family is easier than he expected, it helps that everyone already knows about the scheme. Bridget arrives with the invites and Danny actually likes them. It’s a simple white card with black letters, inviting the receiver to attend the wedding ceremony of Steve Jack McGarrett and Daniel Williams on the twenty seventh of January at four o’clock in the afternoon subsequently followed with a dinner and a party. Dress Code - casual chic. He catches Steve tracing their names on the card with his finger.

“Looks good huh?”

“Yeah Danno, it really does.”

Before Danny can say anything else they are interrupted by Margery who apologises for not getting back to him. He rolls his eyes and forgives her. He talks with several long lost family members, but not about Fi. No one is willing to start a conversation about her. He catches sight of Steve, sitting on a kitchen chair with Charlie in his lap. He makes a beeline for them only to be intercepted by his mother.

“Daniel? It’s time.”

“Yeah okay, I’ll just get Steve and the kids.”

She nods and Danny continues on his path. He reaches them just as great aunt Claire starts her interrogation. Steve looks so relieved it takes all of Danny’s willpower not to laugh. Danny kisses Claire before excusing them, pulling Steve and Charlie along with him. Stella hands him the invitation and the keys to his father’s car. She picks up Charlie and waves them out the door.

They arrive at the nursing community twenty minutes later. Danny is not ready. How in the hell did he agree to do this. This is not okay. People don’t lie like this. Fi has a right to know. He doesn’t want her to die. She’s the backbone of the family, without her no one would be in contact. She is not allowed to leave him. ‘_ Like I left her, no like I left them’ _a voice whispers in his mind. Suddenly Steve is there. And he focuses on Steve’s voice, his warm hands on his shoulders.

“You with me, Danno?”

“Yeah. I .. It just hit me. What we’re doing is wrong. She has a right to know.”

“If that’s what you want Danny, we can tell her right now. Forget this whole thing and just tell her.”

Danny hates it when Steve is calm while he is in chaos. He needs to talk to his father so he fishes his phone out of his pocket. It rings twice before his dad picks up.

“Dad?”

“Danny?”

“We need to tell her. This is wrong. She would not hold something like this back from us.”

“Uhm that’s where you are wrong son.”

“Huh? What do you mean?”

“Fifteen years ago your grandmother learned that you grandfather was terminally ill. The cancer had spread out unnoticed and painless. Rather than telling him, she kept it a secret and she got nine more months with him instead of the three months the doctors gave him. She believes that it’s the knowing, the fear of death that kills you. Not knowing allows you to live whatever time you have left with a smile on your face. So trust me when I say we are following her wishes.”

“How come you never told us?”

“Because it never came up, and your grandmother made sure to create good and fun memories with the whole family.”

“Right. Okay. We’re doing this then.”

“It seems that way yeah.”

He hangs up without saying goodbye and turns to Steve.

“You uh caught al that?”

“Yes. I agree with her, you know.”

“If you ever keep something like this from me, I will never forgive. Ever.”

With that he gets out of the car and starts to walk to the main building. He waits for Steve to catch up before he moves on.

******

Danny knocks on the door. A muffled come in sounds and they look at each other, both taking a deep breath before Steve opens the door.

His grandmother is sitting in her chair near the window, her eyes go wide with surprise the moment she spots him. She rushes towards him and hugs him close.

“Oh darling, you’re here.”

She strokes his hair back and frames his face with her hands.

“Let me look at you, it’s been ages.”

Danny can’t help it, his eyes water and his chest is suddenly tight. He buries his face into her neck and just holds on. Fi strokes his hair and back, soothingly whispering ‘I missed you too’ and ‘you’re here now’ into his ear. When he feels like he has a handle on his emotions he pulls back. Blindly reaching for Steve, dragging him forward.

“I brought my Steve.”

When Steve raises an eyebrow he flusters.

“Steve I mean. Just Steve. He’s of course his own person.”

Steve laughs and Fi shakes her head. She pulls Steve into a hug.

“Thank you for taking care of my boy.”

“No thanks needed, he takes care of me as well. It’s what we do”

Steve is looking at him when he says this and Danny heart skips a beat. Fi chuckles.

“Come sit, tea?”

“Yes, please.”

Fi gives Danny a look and he rolls his eyes, already on his way to the tiny kitchenette. He listens to the conversation while he prepares tea for three.

“How was your flight dear? When did you arrive?”

“We uh flew in yesterday, the flight was fine.”

“Yesterday? How come I’m only hearing this now?”

Danny doesn’t need to turn around to know Steve is trying to get his attention.

“Uhm well, we uh came in late? We checked in to the hotel and pretty much went to bed.”

Danny joins them, sitting down besides Steve and sliding a tray with three mugs onto the table.

“Now please tell me the reason for your sudden visit?”

“It’s not sudden.”

“Please, Daniel. I’m old not senile. I spoke to you two days ago and there were no plans to visit.”

“The plans were there, we just wanted it to be a surprise.”

Danny sulks, feeling like a ten year old getting caught in a lie.

“You know I dislike surprises. This must be your mother’s idea then. I love her to death but she can drive me up the wall with her spontaneous ideas.”

“We, Danny and I, actually wanted to uh .. make sure this” He pulls out the envelope and hands it to her “Reached you in time.”

Fi looks from the envelope to Danny and Steve and back to the envelope. She carefully opens it, a small gasp escaping her as she open the card and reads what’s inside. Her hand flies to her mouth, she looks up at them with misty eyes.

“Really?”

“Yes Fi, really.”

“Oh Danny. This is wonderful.” She claps her hands together. “A wedding!”

“No, no. Not a wedding, just a ceremony.”

“Pfff same difference Danny boy. Now tell me everything! A week is such a short notice. Do you have a venue? How about the food? We need a vow master, maybe your cousin can officiate. Flowers, do you have a colour scheme in mind?”

Danny is in awe of her sudden vibrant energy as she rambles. She reaches for a notepad and stops to look at them expectantly.

“Well?”

“Uh right, we uh I think mom, Bridge and Stella are on it?”

“Is that a question Daniel?” She shakes her and picks up her phone and points at Steve, “Can you get me the phone book?” Then she points at Danny, “You turn the oven on, there’s left over lasagna in the fridge. Clara? Hello, love. Congratulations! Can you come over? We need to compare notes. Uhu, yes. Well that just won’t do but we’ll fix it .. Sure. See you soon.”

She takes the book from Steve and starts flipping pages and scribbling down phone numbers. Suddenly she looks at them.

“What’s your budget? No worries, I’ll cover the venue and the food.” When Steve and Danny protest at that she waves it away “Stop. I’m paying and that’s that.”

Danny shuts his mouth with an audible click, and locks his jaw. Fi tuts at him and pats his hand.

“If it bothers you that much, you can think of it as a gift.”

Danny huffs and retreats back to the kitchen. Steve joins him, standing close enough for Danny to feel his body heat.

“She’s a force to be reckoned with huh?”

“I suddenly understand why Auntie Claire calls her a tiny tornado.”

Steve chuckles and Danny looks up at him.

“First time I feel like we are doing the right thing though.”

Steve smiles and grabs his hand, squeezing in reassurance.

An hour later the small apartment is filled with family. Lunch becomes a buffet of warm and cold leftovers with his mother's bread pudding as dessert. It’s lively, loud and exactly what everyone needed. Danny is content watching his family from the sidelines. Fi is in her element, bossing his sisters and aunties around and constantly asking Steve’s opinion on everything. The end of the day comes too soon but they walk away with three appointments before Friday. One for the food, one for a photo shoot and one for the fitting of their suits.

Steve is carrying a knackered out Charlie to the lift, they left Grace with her cousins for a sleepover. Danny takes over as soon as they enter the room, getting Charlie ready for bed. The little boy is out as soon as his head touches his pillow. He tiptoes out of the room and sinks down onto the couch, kicking his shoes off in the process. Steve hands him a beer, and Danny sighs a quiet thank you. They sit in silence, just enjoying each others company and watching a mindless monster movie on tv. Around ten, Danny starts yawning.

“Jesus. I’m getting old.”

“Getting?”

Comes the amused snort from besides him.

“Shut up.”

Danny enforces his words with a pillow to Steve’s face. Before Steve can retaliate he is up and halfway to the bathroom.

The pillow still hits him full force.

Steve is waiting for his turn when he comes out which makes Danny the first in the bedroom today. Steve’s shirt is on his pillow and Danny glances at the door before he reaches for it and buries his nose in the familiar smell. The distant sound of a door startles him and he drops the shirt. He glances at the door and is shocked to see Steve standing in the doorway. His heart rate skyrockets, jesus. How long was Steve standing there, did he notice. Fuck. But Steve doesn’t say anything so Danny relaxes. He watches as Steve enters the room, leaving the door ajar and silently makes his way to the bed. When Steve pulls his shirt over his head Danny quickly turns off the light. They lay there, in utter silence. Steve’s the first to break it.

“Your Fi is scary Danno.’

Danny chuckles and pats Steve’s arm.

“You best get used to it.”

He almost immediately realises that Steve won’t have time to get used to it. Because Fi is dying. Steve seems to be aware of what’s happening inside his head because he hauls Danny to his side of the bed. Giving him a one armed hug. Danny leans into the warmth Steve provides.

“I’m part of it _ now _ . I love that she just took me in, no questions asked. Well, no she asked a lot of questions actually. But those were mostly to get to know me, I think?”

“Hmm I love that you are still here despite the craziness that is my family.”

“Danno, I love your crazy. And your family.”

Danny snaps his eyes to Steve 's. He instantly regrets turning the light off.

“Steve. What are you ..”

The door is pushed open.

“Daddy? Uncle Steve?”

Danny sits up and clicks on the light.

“What’s up buddy?”

“There’s a monster in my room.”

“Right, should we go chase it off then?”

Charlie nods and Danny takes his hand and follows him to the other room. By the time he gets back Steve is asleep, or pretending to be asleep. He sighs and settles down on his side of the bed. 

TBC


	4. The execution

Danny POV

Danny wakes up slowly, on his side with Steve once again wrapped around him. Or to be precise he’s wrapped up in Steve’s arms. His nose is smushed into Steve’s chest, and their legs are tangled. Steve has an arm locked over Danny’s shoulder blades and a large hand on his hip holding him in place. His morning wood is snugly pressed against a muscled thigh and Steve’s morning wood is poking into Danny’s belly. He can’t help the shudder when Steve’s hand tightens on his hip, nor the involuntary roll of his hips. Danny knows the exact moment Steve wakes up as it is the moment he’s gently rolled onto his back. He can feel Steve slowly retracting his limbs. Danny decides to open a conversation.

“I’m awake.”

Steve stills and clears his throat.

“Sorry. I didn’t .. I was asleep.”

“What are you saying? You would never wrap your ridiculously handsome self around me if you were awake? Huh?”

“No?! I mean yes. What??”

“Well, what is it Steven, yes you would or no you wouldn’t”

“Wait, you think I’m handsome?”

“Pfff as if that’s news to you.”

They hear the toilet flush, Charlie’s awake. He looks up at Steve, who is still kind of leaning over him.

“We _ will _ talk later. Properly talk.”

Steve gives him a tight smile and a nod, mere seconds later Charlie jumps into the bed. 

******

They leave Charlie with his mother and father when they go with Stella to the tailor. They spend an ungodly amount of time having their measurements taken. After a quick lunch they meet up with uncle Vito and uncle Miguel. Who congratulates them on their bravery, while giving Vito a sappy smile and Danny has an aha moment. By the time they get back to the hotel they are both exhausted. They don’t talk that night. 

******

The morning is hectic because they oversleep by an hour, so they have no choice but to bring the kids with them. They pick up Fi on their way, arriving fifteen minutes late for their appointment. The venue is perfect for a small ceremony and the chef already has several taste plates ready. They settle on a perfect mix, a taste of their heritage so to speak. Menu B as it is. Starters, shrimp cocktail and mini pizza. Main, a Lasagnette and mix plate based on Rainbow drive in. Dessert, tiramisu and traditional shave ice. After they eat their fill, they take Fi back to his parents to meet up with most of their family. They get back to the hotel at a reasonable time and install themselves on the couch to watch Hook with the kids. They don’t talk that night. 

******

Thursday morning dawns and Steve and Grace go out for a run, while Danny orders breakfast. Grace is in the shower when it arrives. After breakfast Steve disappears into the bathroom. Five minutes later there’s a knock on the door. Grace opens and his mother and Fi walsh in each carrying a clothing bag. Danny takes them and slips into the bathroom, only to come face to face with a half naked Steve. He sucks in a breath, taking in the gorgeous man before him.

“Like what you see, sweetheart?”

Their eyes meet and Danny shivers. Steve takes a step forward and Danny meets him head on. Steve leans in, stopping inches from Danny’s lips.

“Sorry, Danny but I have to. Let me, just once okay? I need to get it out of my system.”

Steve’s breath is hot on his lips and Danny just nods his head yes. But Steve doesn’t move, so Danny surges up and their lips finally connect. All noise fades to the background as Steve licks into his mouth. They kiss for what seems like an eternity, until reality barges back in with a loud knock on the door. The break apart, both out of breath.

“I’m sorry to say that once will not be enough.”

Is whispered against his lips and Danny barks out a laugh.

“Jesus Steve, I don’t think it can ever be enough.”

Steve nods, giving Danny a quick peck.

“I know we need to talk and we will. I just need you to give this” Steve gestures between them, “Me, a chance. Okay?”

“Steve babe, I feel inclined to tell you I’m more than a little head over heels for you. Just you.”

Steve’s smile lights up his face, he leans in only to be interrupted by a knock again.

“Stop kissing and hurry up! We have to be on location in exactly one hour.”

Fi yells through the door.

“We are not kissing!”

“Old, not senile.”

Fi sings back at him and Danny rolls his eyes. Steve is still smiling.

“We’ll talk tonight! No excuses.”

Danny nods and they quickly get dressed. The photo shoot takes up most of the day, and they have to pick up Eric from the airport after dinner. That evening Fi insists that Steve stays with Clara and Eddie. All their protests are wiped off the table under the tradition label and in the end, Danny is sent to the hotel alone with Charlie and Grace. They don’t talk that night.

******

Friday dawns with Charlie jumping on his bed. Danny stretches his arm out, fingers reaching for Steve only to realise he’s not there. Not even a week and he’s already used to Steve in his bed.

“Grace! Come get your brother, please.”

Grace comes in and collapses onto the bed in a dramatic slump.

“Dad. Danno. Father dearest. Today is the day.”

Charlie stands up and throws his hands in the air.

“Today’s the day!” he looks at Grace with an adorable puzzled expression on his face “What’s today?”

“Danno’s getting married to uncle Steve!”

Charlie frowns, looking from Grace to Danny and back.

“What’s that mean?”

“It means Uncle Steve is going to be your step daddy.”

That seems to satisfy his curiosity and he’s back to yelling _ ‘today’s the day’ _ while jumping up and down. Grace tries to catch him but Charlie dives onto his sister and bounces back with a giggle. When Grace finally gets a good grip on Charlie she leans over and kisses Danny’s cheek. Danny smiles.

“I’ll be right out, then we’ll see about breakfast okay?”

Grace waves over her shoulder as she carries her baby brother out of the room. He looks at the clock on his phone, barely half eight. His sisters won’t be here for another hour at least so he takes another fifteen minutes to drag himself out of bed. When he reaches for the tiny electric kettle he sees that Grace already turned it on. He grabs a juice box for Charlie and turn over the two cups on the desk. They lounge on the couch while Charlie watches cartoons and Grace is focussed on her phone. Danny picks up his own phone and opens his and Steve’s chat.

“Come over.”

Steve’s instantly replies, which indicates that he’s been avoiding people by staring at his phone. Probably. Danny smirks.

“No can do Danny boy. Your mother forbids it.”

Danny sighs, cursing his mother and her ability to apparently keep Steve in line.

“You never play by the rules. Come over.”

“Your father is intimidating Daniel.”

“Wuss.”

He gets a rude emoji in return and he laughs out loud. There’s a knock on the door and Grace is already on her feet. His sisters, mother, Eric and Fi are at the door with two carts of food between them. They have a leisurely brunch where his mother and Fi keep everyone entertained with anecdotes of their own wedding day's. Eventually the food is cleared and Stella takes Fi, Eric and Charlie back to his childhood home. Danny showers and dresses in his tailored suit. His mother’s eyes mist as he takes him in and Grace is taking pictures.

“My darling, look at you. Steve is a lucky man.”

“Ma, you know none of this real, right? The goal is already achieved. We all got to spend a whole week making memories with grandma.”

“Oh shush, you. Did you know Steve fired the fake vow master that I hired?”

She is dabbing at the make up under her eyes while she drops that little bomb. 

“Huh? Why would he do that?”

His mother shrugs and declares herself ready.

“I already called a taxi, it should be here in about ten minutes.”

He glances at the clock, it’s nearing two and it’ll only take them twenty minutes or so to get to the venue. When he tells her that, Grace is the one who answers.

“We need to be there at three.”

Grace picks up her their bags and pushes Danny out of the room. When they get to the venue his sister is waiting for them and she drags Danny off to an empty office, he glimpses Steve on the way there. Bridget deposits him in the room.

“Fi says it’s bad luck to see your groom before the wedding.”

“It’s not a wedding! It’s just a fake ceremony! You are taking this way to serious.”

Bridget shushes him, laughing her head off.

“Fi doesn’t know that Daniel. So suck it up.”

He scoffs but lets it go. Bridget is still laughing softly as she closes the door behind her. Danny takes a deep breath, this is happening. He’ll be fake married in about an hour and a half. He really needs to talk to Steve. Although it looks like his feelings are returned, the absolute lack of communication on both sides since their kiss was not helping at all. Maybe Steve was just humouring him, keeping the peace until this whole charade was over. Danny kissed him after all. He drops his head in his hands. Oh god, this whole situation is crazy. Why the fuck did he agree to do this. Better yet, why did Steve. Why didn’t he suggest an engagement party. Fi would have been happy and it was a good enough excuse. He jumps up when the door opens, fully intent to tell his mother or sister that he doesn’t want to go through with it. Family be damned. But it’s not his mother or one of his sisters, it’s Steve. Who is smirking, he closes the door and locks it as he holds his finger up to his lips.

“I got away.”

Danny barks out a laugh.

“Yeah you did” His laugh tapers off and he decides to give Steve an out “We could you know” He clears his throat “Get away, that is.”

Steve sharply turns his head and narrows his eyes at Danny.

“What are you saying Danny?”

“You know.”

“I don’t actually. Spell it out for me.”

“We can leave. Not have the ceremony and let everyone enjoy the party without us.”

Steve stays silent for a long minute, staring at Danny making him squirm.

“So what I’m hearing is that you’re scared and that you want to run away.”

“What?! No! I’m just saying you don’t have to feel obligated to go through with this charade. I’m giving you an out.”

“What makes you think I want out?”

It’s Danny’s turn to stare at Steve. Apparently he takes too long to answer because Steve pulls him up and places his hands on Danny’s shoulders.

“Right, okay. I see that I need to spell it out for you. When I told you I’d marry you to keep a secret? I meant I love you. When I said I love your crazy? I meant I love you. When I kissed you yesterday? I meant I love you.”

Danny blinks at that, looking up at Steve and realising that every glance, every touch and every I love you meant I’m _ in _ love with you. He responds in a way that leaves no doubt about where he stands.

“Me too.”

Steve sighs in relief.

“Good, otherwise the next bit would have been very awkward.”

“Next bit?”

“I guess they didn’t tell you. I, uh contacted a buddy of mine who can officiate weddings.”

“So a real marriage?”

The sheepish grin on Steve’s face tells him yes, a real marriage indeed.

“You didn’t think we needed to discuss this? People don’t marry on a whim Steven!”

“A whim? We have been together for seven years. I’m pretty sure that we are going to last.”

“We both were with other people for most of that time!”

“But not really, right?”

And Danny has no response for that, because Steve’s right.

“So I figured why delay the inevitable?”

“Inevitable huh?”

Steve grins, knowing he won and Danny shakes his head.

“So we should definitely SEAL the deal. I’d shake your hand but I’d rather kiss you.”

Danny smiles and slides his hand to the back of Steve’s head and pulls him into a light kiss. Steve immediately deepens it, slipping his tongue inside. It takes him a second to notice Steve’s hands on his ass pulling him up and closer. Their cocks align and Danny groans into the kiss. A knock on the door breaks them apart. Resting their foreheads together, panting softly. The door handle rattles.

“Danny?”

His sister’s voice sounds annoyed so Danny answers, still slightly out of breath.

“Yeah?”

“Steve seems to be missing and the ceremony starts in less than fifteen minutes.”

“No, he isn’t.”

The silence is somehow judgemental and Danny suppresses a laugh.

“Daniel open this door.”

Danny pushes Steve away and unlocks the door. Bridget comes in closing the door behind quickly.

“Oh my god. You assholes, after all the trouble we went through to keep you apart.”

Danny notices that Steve turns red. Interesting.

“What trouble?” He feels compelled to ask.

“Daddy caught your Steven trying to leave the house last night.”

“I was just getting some air.” Steve mumbles. “I was going to come back.”

Danny starts laughing, suddenly Steve’s text this morning makes more sense. Bridget rolls her eyes.

“Okay, are you ready? Because the minister just arrived. And boy if I had a minister like that when I got married I might’ve married an hour later, if you catch my drift.”

She winks at him and leaves the room. Danny turns to Steve.

“You’re sure? Like, really really sure? Because this time I can actually see my happy ending.”

Steve lets out an exaggerated sigh and kisses him.

“You are my happy ending.”

Danny smiles at that.

“Sappy SEAL.”

Danny turns Steve around, pushes him towards the door and slap his ass for good measure.

“Go, I’ll see you in two minutes.”

Steve turns around, drags him in close and kisses him hard.

“Can’t wait to make you mine.”

Danny’s cock twitches, he shudders and then he’s alone. He stands there, willing himself to calm down. Just as he’s about ready there is a quiet knock on the door.

“Danny boy? Are you ready darling? I know it’s not a walk down the aisle event but you do still need to get to the stage.”

Fi is looking radiant, healthy and it throws Danny for a second. He shakes it off and takes her hand.

“Yes, I’m ready.”

When he walks onto the stage, for a moment all he sees is Steve waiting for him. He takes his place and looks out into the hall. He’s surprised to see Doris, Joe, Mary and Joanie standing front and centre with his parents and sisters. He spots Kono, Chin, Abby and Sara in between his cousins. Grace is holding Charlie with one hand and her laptop in the other, there seems to be an open skype link with the rest of their team. He turns his attention back to the minister, who turns out to be Bradley Jacks, Steve’s former team mate. Bradley smirks at him as he shakes Danny’s hand. His sister was right, Bradley is quite the looker but he really doesn’t hold a candle to Steve. The man in question clears his throat, takes a deep breath and starts the ceremony.

_ “My name is Bradley Jacks, and I have the privilege of performing this ceremony today. On behalf of Steve and Danny, welcome and thank you for being here. _

_ They are thrilled that you are here today to share in their joy during this wonderful moment in their lives. _

_ By your presence, you celebrate with them the love they have discovered in each other and you support their decision to commit themselves to one another for the rest of their lives. _

_ The greatest happiness of life is the conviction that we are loved, loved for ourselves. If there is anything better than being loved, it is loving. _

_ This afternoon we are here to celebrate love. We come together to witness and proclaim the joining together of Steven Jack McGarrett and Daniel Williams.” _

Danny keep his attention on Steve, refusing to actually look at his family, who by now know that there’s nothing fake about the ceremony. He manages until Charlie and Joanie come up to the front each carrying a ring. Most people have caught on, meaning Grace, his parents and his sisters. The rest of his family seem happy in their obliviousness. The rings exchanged, there is only one thing left to do.

_ “You may seal your vows with a kiss” _

Steve smirks and leans in, Danny moves forward and their lips meet in soft kiss. He feels Steve’s arm come up around his back and he instantly tries to pull back.

“Don’t you dare!”

He frantically hisses against Steve’s lips but the warning is in vain because Steve is already dipping him backwards and all Danny can do is clutch at his husband as he’s passionately kissed in front of their friends and family. When Steve finally lets him up Danny slaps him, hard. Causing their guests to burst out in laughter. 

Danny and Steve spend an hour shaking hands and receiving congratulations before they settle down for dinner. Surprisingly there are no real complaints over their menu choices and some of his uncles even compliment the mix plate. Danny pinches Steve because he’s looking a little to smug at that. 

Once the tables are cleared and put to the side, the party is ready to be kicked off. Danny starts laughing when Bon Jovi’s you give love a bad name starts playing. 

“You're an asshole!”

Steve smirks and pulls him into his arms.

“In the best possible way, right?” 

Danny shakes his head, as Steve leads him onto the small dance floor. The music changes to the softer thank you for loving me and Steve takes over the leading part, for once Danny lets him without complaint.

Hours later, most people are pleasantly buzzed and Danny is honestly ready to leave. He sets out to collect his runaway kids, only to be laughed at by his sister. Apparently they will be staying with his parents for the night. Danny gives her the finger as he hugs Grace close. She kisses his cheek and he bends down to hug a sleepy Charlie. Steve is suddenly beside him, hugging Grace and then Charlie himself. Steve nods to Fi, who is sitting at a table with all the aunties and uncles. They rope Grace into getting her away from the table and to the exit. They say goodbye with a promise to meet up the next day for lunch. Fi just smiles, telling them she’ll see them for brunch on Sunday. Danny hugs her close and only lets go when Steve starts tugging on his shirt. Danny frowns as Steve grabs his chin and turns his head so he can look into the hall. His mother is on her way with half of his cousins. He curses, earning a cuff to the head from Fi.

“Go, I’ll stall them.”

Before Danny can respond Steve is already pulling him along towards the door. Danny hears a faint “_ Daniel _” as the door closes and he sighs in relief. Finally free! He turns to Steve with a big smile, only to have it kissed off his face. He reluctantly breaks the kiss.

“Come on, we’re not home free yet.”

“Yeah okay, I believe our dear uncle Vito arranged for taxis to be on standby.”

There was indeed a taxi waiting for them. They get in, Steve leans over to get Danny’s seatbelt and takes the opportunity to softly whisper ‘_ Tell me stop anytime _’. He then caresses Danny’s cheek and sits back. Steve is close, so close he can place his hand high on Danny’s thigh. It inches to Danny’s rapidly growing cock. Danny looks at the hand then at the driver. Who doesn’t seem to be inclined to talk and is barely using his rear view mirror but Steve notices the glance and takes his hand away. He drops his jacket in between them, artfully covering half of their laps. The warm hand is back and is now palming Danny’s cock. Danny has to bite his lip to keep in a groan. Nimble fingers undo his fly and slip into his pants. Danny gasps and let his head fall back when Steve slowly starts to jack him off. Seconds, or minutes pass and Danny chokes off a moan as Steve flicks his wrist. He startles when a voice interrupts them.

“Hey, is your buddy okay?”

Steve’s hand stills and he clears his throat before he answers.

“Yeah he’s fine. He’s just feeling a little hot.”

“Dude, if he throws up it’s going to cost you.”

Danny glances at the mirror, Steve’s jacket is covering their laps, but it doesn’t cover his flushed cheeks. Steve’s fingers resume their torture, and it takes all of Danny’s will power to not squirm. By the time they are nearing the hotel Danny is so on edge that he doesn’t care about drivers and mirrors, he just wants to cum. His hips stuttering up and just like that Steve’s fingers are gone and his fly is back up. He presses his palm into his cock as he watches Steve bring his thumb up to his lips and swiping his tongue over it. Jesus fucking hell fire. Steve is looking right at him and he knows exactly what he’s doing to Danny. Asshole. He takes several deep breaths, calming himself down and not succeeding at all. The car stops in front of their hotel and Danny quickly pulls of his jacket to hang over his arm and thus covering his hard on from the rest of the world.

The lift is packed, and still Steve manages to touch him more than necessary. 

Once inside their room, Steve presses him against the door and kisses him senseless. Danny gets lost in the kiss and this time there is no interruption. The kiss is broken when Steve pulls back to remove his shirt. Danny can’t help the moan when he finally gets his hands on Steve’s warm skin. Steve liberates Danny of his shirt as well before diving back in. His lips trailing down to Danny’s neck, lightly biting before soothing it with his tongue. Danny gives as good as he gets, until it isn’t enough. Danny breaks away panting and Steve actually whines.

“Come on babe, we are too old to do this standing up. Especially when we have a perfectly good bed around the corner.”

“Speak for yourself.”

Steve bends his knees and picks Danny up, forcing him to wrap his legs around Steve’s waist. Without effort he then proceeds to walk them to the bedroom. He sets Danny down, stealing a kiss before he drops his pants. Danny follows his example. Steve is a bronze god, a dusting of hair covering his pectorals, rosy nipples and a flushed cock of considerable width and length standing to attention. When Steve coughs, Danny’s eyes fly up meeting hazel eyes with an amused twinkle in them.

“Steve. I uh .. IhavenoexperiencewithmenatallandIhavenocluewhatIamdoing.”

Without blinking an eye Steve responds.

“No worries Danny, sex is sex. I’ll be careful with you and teach you to be careful with me.”

Danny thinks that over and decides to just see where they end up. He drags Steve into a kiss and before he knows it he’s on his back with Steve leaning over him. Danny wraps a leg around Steve’s hip and both groan when their bare cocks finally touch. He sighs as Steve’s lips trail down to his neck, sucking a mark just above his collarbone. Danny’s hips stutter up, Steve groans and seeks out his lips again. They take their time exploring and Danny revels in every moan and sigh he manages to draw from Steve. The easy exploring helps Danny get his nerves under control and he’s more than ready to take it to the next level but Steve seems content to take it slow. Danny is just about done so he fists Steve’s hair and flips them. He smirks at Steve’s surprised grunt. He leans in, kisses Steve and deepens it right away. Steve’s hands find their way to Danny’s back, slowly sliding down and settling on his hips. Danny shifts, shuddering when he feels Steve’s wet cock tap against his ass.

“Up.”

Steve demands and Danny follows the order without question. Steve shuffles back to the headboard and motions for Danny to join him. The moment Danny is in reach Steve pulls him into his lap. Steve bends his knees, caging Danny in. He is now slightly elevated and for once Danny is the one bending down for a kiss. Steve’s fingers are skimming his ass and Danny shivers. Steve draws back and magic's a bottle of lube from under his pillow. Danny gapes at him.

“How long has that been there?!”

Steve laughs as he clicks open the tube.

“The whole week.”

“Jesus, Steve. Housekeeping has been making this bed all week!”

“So? We’re married Danny.”

“Not the point and we weren’t last week.”

Steve kisses him and Danny suspects it’s just to shut him up, but finds that he’s strangely okay with that. Wet fingers are now skimming his ass, pushing in between his cheeks and rubbing against his hole. Danny moans into the kiss, hips involuntarily stuttering forward. When Steve’s finger breaches him Danny stills but doesn’t pull away. One finger becomes two before they are taken away, Steve urges him to lift his hips so he can slick up his own cock. Steve slips the head of his cock over Danny’s hole, holding still when it catches on the rim.

“You’re in control here Danny, take as much time as you need.”

Danny nods his head and closes his eyes as he slowly sinks down onto Steve’s cock. He clutches Steve’s shoulders, taking him in inch by inch. The hand on his hip tightens and a drop of sweat rolls down his spine. Steve’s eyes are glazed over and his muscles are strained, Danny loves the fact that he’s the one who did that. He bites his lip and holds himself still for a second, Steve’s eyes snap to his. The moment he knows Steve is back with him he lets gravity do its job and bottoms out in one slick slide. The burn is fierce but the pleasure over rules that and the pain is minimal. He savours Steve’s strangled sob, and kisses his face all over. Steve’s hands come up and frames his face, taking Danny’s mouth in a hungry kiss. Danny kinda gyrates his hips and gasps as Steve’s cock hits his prostate. His head falls back and he keeps up the slow grind, he jolts as slick fingers circle his cock. White hot heat is spreading through his lower belly, Steve’s other hand is on his back and it slips down even more. Danny’s eyes widen as he feels Steve finger his stretched hole. He clenches, trying to shift away but he can’t go anywhere. The tight squeeze on his cock, the stimulation of his prostate and the added pressure on his hole flings him over the edge. He cums so hard his vision whites out for a few seconds, when he comes back to himself his cock is still twitching and Steve is still hard inside of him. He hungrily kisses Steve.

“Babe, take what you need.”

Steve gives him a stiff nod, takes a deep breath and hauls Danny in for another kiss. The next second Danny is on his knees, with Steve behind him. Danny moans as his hole is breached again.

“Fuck. Danny. Ugh. So tight.”

Steve starts fucking him then, hard and fast, almost brutal. Danny’s elbows give way and he tries to get back up but Steve’s hand between his shoulder blades prevent that. All he can do is lie there and take whatever Steve gives him. Steve hits his prostate ever other thrust and Danny’s cock is trying to come back to life. He moans, clenching his hole in an effort to keep Steve in. Steve’s rhythm falters and he changes the angle, pulling out and punching back in with short hard jabs. Danny sobs into the sheets at a particular hard thrust. Steve finally stills and sits back on his haunches taking Danny up with him. Danny moans and clamps down on Steve’s cock when he sinks down that extra inch. It seems to be Steve’s undoing because he cums with a shudder. Danny turns his head and blindly seeks out Steve’s lips. They make out until the sweat cools and he shivers from the cold. He slowly sits up, inching himself off Steve’s softening cock. Steve hisses and Danny groans as his muscles complain. He falls down on his side and Steve pushes him onto his stomach, hand trailing down to his ass. He turns his head toward Steve, raising his eyebrows. Steve leans in and kisses him before he turns his attention back to Danny’s ass, he slides a finger through the mess that slipped out. Danny sighs at the soft touch and is more than a little disappointed when Steve slaps his ass and moves away.

“We’ll explore that sigh later. Now we clean up and get some rest because I’m nowhere near done with you.”

Danny waves him away and Steve chuckles, but moves to the bathroom anyway. By the time they are done cleaning themselves up Danny is more than ready for a nap. They settle on the bed with Danny draped all over Steve’s larger frame.

“I love you.”

“I know Danny.”

Danny lifts his head, making eye contact before he clarifies.

“Yes but I’m in love with you.”

Steve’s smile is soft and radiant, he tugs Danny up and into a sweet kiss.

“Me too.”

He drifts off with a smile on his face.

TBC


	5. The happy ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An epilogue of sorts, it's five years later and they are still going strong.

Danny POV

Danny looks at Grace, who is sitting at the table colouring with Cassie. Charlie and Ryan are busy building a T-Rex out of Lego and Steve is trying and failing to get his tie right. Today if all goes well, they will officially expand their family. 

A year ago, two people were killed in a home invasion. Helen and Richard Taylor had their own successful IT company and a seemingly picture perfect life. Money, house, two kids and a happy marriage. Only it turned out that Richard had an affair and was being blackmailed into manipulating data. When he hustled the wrong company they ended up paying the ultimate price leaving their kids of two and five alone in the world. Danny found them cowering in a closet upstairs when they arrived on the crime scene. They’d clung to him and when child services couldn’t place them that night, he and Steve took them home. The next day the kids had been placed in a foster home. Danny kept track of them, two months later a semi permanent home had been found for the youngest, Cassandra. Unfortunately it seemed like brother and sister would be separated. It didn’t sit well with him. After talking it over with Steve they decided to see if they could do anything about it. Child services couldn’t do anything because they were not registered foster parents. They did however give them a folder on adoption, they read it through and had a long conversation about it. The next step was contacting Ellie, she said it could take up to five years and they wouldn’t be able to control where the kids were sent in that time. There was another option, fast track approval for fostering and apply for adoption at the same time. Ellie started the fast track right away and they applied for adoption the same day. 

Now here they are almost a year later and one document away from giving the kids a permanent home. After he rights Steve’s crooked tie he sends him ahead to the car. He makes sure Grace is fine with looking after her siblings for an hour or two before he follows Steve out. They meet a smiling Ellie in front of the courthouse. An hour later he takes the pen from Steve and signs the last document.

“Well gentlemen, it seems congratulations are in order. You are now officially the parents of Ryan and Cassandra Taylor.”

Steve squeezes his hand, and Danny smiles at him. They thank Ellie for her help in making the adoption happen as quick as possible. He glances at the clock.

“Come on babe, we have to go.” he turns to Ellie, “I promised the kids we could go to Rainbow drive. To celebrate.”

“All right, so next week get together is still on?”

“Yeah we leave tomorrow for Jersey and we’ll be back on the seventh.”

“Ah, introducing the kids?”

“Not exactly, they all met before but this year is our fifth year anniversary and my family used that as an excuse to get everyone together and catch up.”

She laughs at his tone.

“Well have fun, I’ll see you next then.”

They hug Ellie goodbye and go pick up the kids. 

******

Travelling with four kids _and_ Eric is hectic and they arrive in Jersey dead on their feet. He calls his mom, telling her that they arrived safe and sound. She makes him repeat the time they are supposed to meet for brunch the next day before they hang up. He puts Eric in a taxi to his mother’s house, with a promise to text once he arrives. When Steve goes to check them in there is a bit of a hassle because they booked two rooms that connected through a door but they were no longer available. The hotel is apologetic and upgrades them to Executive suite with two extra beds being placed into one of the large bedrooms. Danny doesn’t really care, as long as he can finally shower and sleep. Instead of going out, they opt for ordering room service. By the time it arrives the kids are showered and in their pjs. When Charlie, Ryan and Cassandra are in bed Danny finally relaxes. Grace is behind her laptop, with headphones on, finishing an essay and Steve is on the couch with his head tipped back and his eyes closed. Danny wants to join him but he wants a shower more. He grabs his things and slaps a kiss to the top of Grace’s head before he moves into the bathroom. 

He’s barely five minutes into his shower when the glass door is opened and Steve joins him. A kiss to his shoulder and a hard cock pressed against his ass has him shivering despite the hot water. He slaps Steve’s hands away from his own rapidly growing cock. 

“Our daughter saw you come in here!”

Hot lips trail down his neck and can’t help but lean into the hard body behind him. 

“She knows we have sex Danny.”

“Shut your mouth, she does not.” He turns around and gives Steve a hard kiss, “Later.”

They wash up quick and he ignores Grace’s grimace when they walk out. Danny grabs two glasses while Steve digs out a bottle of whiskey. Grace closes her laptop with a sigh and plops down onto the couch between them, they settle on an old episode of Criminal Minds. Once it’s finished Grace kisses them both goodnight and disappears down the hall. It’s a little over ten and Danny is more than ready for bed. Steve checks on the kids and Danny crawls into bed. He waits for Steve but his eyes are heavy and he closes them for just a second. 

He startles awake when the bed dips and Steve pulls him close. He yawns.

“What took you so long?”

“Your mother texting me to make sure we are on time tomorrow.”

“I was late one time! Why can’t she let it go, huh?”

Steve hmmms and Danny kisses him lightly. Within seconds Steve deepens it and rolls Danny onto his back, settling between his legs.

“Is it later now?”

Danny snorts and yanks him down to a filthy open mouthed kiss. Steve moans into it, his hands already busy divesting Danny of his boxers. It’s then he notices Steve is already very naked. Once his boxers are out of the way, he wraps his legs around Steve’s waist. Moaning at the delicious pressure it provides. He pulls back when he hears the familiar snick of a cap being opened. 

“When the hell did you find the time to hide that?”

Steve smirks down at him.

“Need to know information Daniel.”

Danny slaps him and Steve laughs before leaning in and kissing him again. He shudders when a slick finger enters him, he clamps down on it but it still manages to brush over his prostate. It’s gone seconds later, replaced with the blunt head of his husbands cock. Steve bottoms out in one easy slide. Danny moans at the full feeling, clutching Steve’s arms. He doesn’t get any time to adjust because Steve pulls out and punches back in, hard. Danny tightens his legs and places his hands against the wall, looking up at his husband in a clear challenge. Steve takes it to heart and immediately sets a brutal pace, fucking the breath out of him with every thrust. The noise of their flesh slapping together is obscene in the silence of the room. Danny’s cock is leaking heavily onto his stomach but the moment he reaches for it Steve catches his hand and holds him down. Danny tugs but Steve shakes his head. 

“You can come on my cock sweetheart.”

Steve’s voice is rough and Danny shudders. He moves back against the hard thrusts, forcing Steve to shift and it changes the angle. Steve hits Danny’s prostate spot on as he drives his hips forward. Heat shoots up his spine and he can’t stop the whine that spills out when cums hard, clenching down on Steve’s cock. Steve stills and follows him over the edge, spilling himself deep inside. Danny drags him down into a kiss, carding his fingers through the sweaty short hair. They are both panting, trying to catch their breath but they keep kissing so it takes forever. Eventually Steve carefully pulls out, Danny can feel Steve’s cum trickling out of his hole and he groans.

“Fuck babe, we have condoms for a reason.”

“Stop whining, you love it when I claim you.”

“Fair enough.”

Steve smirks at his answer, they silently make their way to the bathroom and take turns cleaning up. They are back in bed not ten minutes later, drifting off in each other’s arms.

*****

They arrive at the restaurant fifteen minutes before the reservation but surprisingly they are not the first one there. 

“Danny boy! Come here and let me look at you!”

Danny smiles and rushes into his grandma’s arms, she’s frail at ninety but strong in so many ways. The cancer somehow didn’t spread and they had been able to contain it with meds. She moves on to the Steve and then the kids. While he hugs his mother and father hello. The rest of the family is gradually filling the empty seats at the table, congratulating them on their five year of marriage and the adoption coming through. They spend the rest of the day eating, drinking and catching up. They are loud and lively as usual but you can tell Fi is enjoying it to the fullest. Danny looks around the room, their anniversary might have been the excuse but she is the reason everyone is here. 

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> I saw the movie The Farewell, a brilliant must see movie and decided to McDanno it. My plot is slightly different and tried to voice Danny's family in a typical big family style. I hope I did them justice. I hope you liked what I made of it, kudos and comments are treasured and very much appreciated. English is not my native language so if you spot any major mistakes please let me know.


End file.
